This poinsettia variety was produced as a hybrid by crossings of various seedlings or mutations, including Ecke's Flaming Sphere (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,052), done at my breeding facilities at Encinitas, Calif., and this plant was selected by me from among many pink curly seedlings as the best of the pink colors. I reproduced this new plant in greenhouse at Encinitas by means of cuttings and several generations of such propagation of this variety have demonstrated that its novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.